


Caught in a Trap

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunter McCree, M/M, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: Hunter McCree falls prey to a Witch's trap and finds himself in need of rescuing from a very awkward situation.





	Caught in a Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Joseph for using your patreon.com/batkatbrown reward for this little gt smut fic!

“Fuck!” Jesse hollered as the magic trap snapped around him. He’d seen the black symbols etched into the stone path under old leaves and dirt a second too late. The magic burned and tingled and he struggled to yank his foot free. 

He threw his crossbow to the ground and grabbed his leg with both hands. He couldn’t budge his boot from the trap and he resorted to attacking his bootstraps. He cut through the leather with a knife as a creeping wave of purple energy rose. It didn’t help and he found the sole of his foot anchored to the ground.

The magic rose over his hips and up his chest. He fumbled for Peacekeeper, checking the chamber. He had six bullets left on his belt and two flash bangs hiding under his heavy leather trench coat. Sprickling static danced on his chest and up his neck. He struggled to breathe as it covered his mouth.

A ragged breathe and his nose was sealed too. He fell forward as the purple bands tightened. He would have screamed if his jaw could unlock. Pain lanced through his spine, a sword slicing him into a million pieces to fall to the earth.

He was put together from the shards, a tiny trembling naked thing. A glowing hand rose like a house to his side. It was his prosthetic, enchanted and bright. He watched as the magic fizzled out and went dark.

It had kept him alive despite the trap but he wouldn’t stay that way. He stumbled over the rough terrain and dove under the wide brim of his hat. It was warm and dark and Jesse shook violently.

What was he going to do?

He put his head in his hands and tried to slow his breathing. He needed a plan first and foremost. He’d been in worse situations but he was having trouble remembering when.

There was one thing he could try. A very risky gamble that might kick him out of the frying pan and into the fire. A low crooning washed over him from the Witch’s lair. She would be on the trap soon and Jesse darted out from his hat and into the pocket of his trenchcoat. It was musty and dark but he fumbled through loose scraps of paper, bits of dirt and extra bullets until he found the polished golden coin.

It was the size of his head and warm to the touch.

He put his tiny palm on it and focused all his mind on a single word. 

_ Help. _

Jesse huddled in the protection of his coat pocket. He didn’t dare run across the leaf loam and open ground. He would be a mouthful for a snake or hawk and he had no intention of getting eaten by any of them.

Navy smoke curled around the pile of clothes, shimmering with flecks of gold. The tendrils began to write and twist around each other, growing more opaque by the second. A low thrumming in the air picked up the pace as the witch approached.

“Jesse?”

His name rumbled in the very ground from a powerful throat and an inhuman mouth rough as gravel and smooth as silk all at the same time.

“I’m here!” Jesse darted out of the pocket of his pants and dashed straight at the clawed feet of no other but Hanzo Shimada. The demon laughed like thunder claps. Pain dashed through Jesse’s head and he clapped his hands over his ears.

Naked as the day he was born, Jesse gasped as he was scooped into the demon’s warm, blue palm. He wriggled up enough to stick his head over his fingers. “Get going! She’s almost here!”

Hanzo snorted but his touch was gentle as he brought Jesse to his chest. “Hide here, I will get us to somewhere safe.”

Jesse was about to argue that he would do just fine in a pouch on Hanzo’s utility belt but then he was sliding into the nestle of fabric above Hanzo’s blue belt  on the right side. He grumbled just to make a point. The glorious warm skin pressed against his was intoxicating and he didn’t resist melting into it.

Hanzo’s massive form rocked him gently as he walked away from the trap. It was in smolders from his arrival and the witch would know someone powerful had been there. Jesse watched the powerful flex of Hanzo’s stomach and chest as he moved. Bits of light sparkled on the diamond tipped bar that ran through the demon’s nipple. 

He licked his lips, relaxed and warm.

“I am going to open a portal to a safe house.” Hanzo’s voice grumbled against Jesse and the vibrations shot through his cock and ass in a flush. “There you can tell me why you are naked and tiny.”

Jesse gave Hanzo’s stomach a firm slap in agreement. “Lets get the fuck outta here before the Witch shows up and makes me a snack.”

Hanzo gave a low and deep pur. “You certainly look good enough to eat.”

Jesse groaned, rolling over in the hammock of fabric and put his forearm over his eyes. He had not forgotten how intoxicating Hanzo was. His body certainly remembered the last time they had met and how he had walked sideways for days.

Magic roared to live around him, the portal opening in a void ringed with fire. He hated traveling by portal but the Witch’s eerie song was rising on the horizon. They disappeared into the seam in the universe and Jesse fought a wave of nausea. It passed soon enough and he crawled to the opening in Hanzo’s gi. He managed to get situated so he could see the small cabin but stay warm.

It was high in the mountains half a life time away. Frost clung to the windows and Jesse’s breathe puffed out in clouds.

“I will start the fire.”

“I’ll leave it to you, Darlin’.”

Jesse was content to be rocked by Hanzo’s smooth footsteps and shiver through the shock. He had almost met his death plenty of times but he’d never felt so vulnerable. He dealt with the fear while Hanzo started the fire in the hearth and lit lamps around the single room cabin. They cast a warm glow over the bed and small kitchenette.

He was pulled from his morose thoughts and the shelter of Hanzo’s clothes and into the demon’s hand. He squirmed and kicked himself into a seated position with his back against hanzo’s fingers. 

“Stop staring you perv,” Jesse muttered with a smile. He kept his knees drawn up to his chest as goosebumps broke out all over him.

“Hmm, how rude.” Hanzo’s long tongue flicked out to chase something at the edge of his mouth. Jesse shuddered and ducked his head to hide the blush racing over his face. “You use the token I gave you to summon me should you ever desire my company again to save you. And now you pretend your hard little cock has not been pressing into my side this whole time?”

Jesse whimpered as he hardened more and shifted his legs to relieve some of the pressure. “I ain’t saying I’m not excited t’see you again but last time i was 6’3 and you still nearly broke me.”

“At your request.”

“Yeah, well i ain’t so horny I can’t think straight,” Jesse muttered, his eyes longingly trailing down Hanzo’s middle to the heavenly cock hidden away.

“I hardly think you could in any circumstance.” Hanzo chuckled and lifted Jesse to his face. “Especially drenched in my cum from head to foot.”

A moan escaped Jesse before he could stop it and a drop of precum ran down the underside of his cock. “I did always want a better look at your cock.”

“You could barely let it go from your mouth or ass last time.”

Jesse tried to glare but it fell flat as he was set gently on the bed. He laid back, legs splayed slightly and took himself in hand. A long stroke had his hips twitching as lust spooled out between his hip bones. 

“Well, neither of those is gonna do any good this time… unless you know how to break the spell?”

“It will wear off in time.” Hanzo settled on the bed as he untied his gi. “It cannot feed from the witch’s power this far away.”

Jesse nodded, mouth watering as Hanzo dropped his top to the floor. He drank in the hard lines of muscle and sinew under the beautiful swirling tattoos. He couldn’t stop the greedy sound he made as Hanzo’s hand slide under the waistband of his pants. 

A musical sigh filled the cabin as Hanzo hefted his thick, deep purple cock and balls over the edge. It was much taller than Jesse and he whistled at the display. He got to his feet and eagerly scaled Hanzo’s thigh.

“I remember how good this part here felt,” he crooned and pressed his face to the thick knot at the base. It was hot and humid and he dragged in the musky scent. A soft groan escaped and he rutted into the spongy flesh.

Hanzo’s hand came around him, pinkie finger sliding up and down the cleft of his ass. Jesse grunted as he was lifted and held to Hanzo’s fat cock. Each ridge and bump in the monstrous thing ripped beathy sounds from him. Hanzo slowly using him to jack off and fat beads of cum strung out from the tip to stick in his hair and beard and thick rug of hair on his chest.

It had to be the best escape from death he’d ever had.

 

-

 

Hanzo’s rough breathing matched Jesse’s as he hugged the fat demon cock rubbing up and down his body. He couldn’t get enough of the bulbous ridges and dark purple swirled flesh. Hanzo’s hand curled around him, offering a perfect bed as the demon stroked himself with Jesse’s body as a half sleeve.

“Baby, baby you smell so good,” Jesse whined, kissing helplessly a the thick vein that ran down Hanzo’s shaft. He couldn’t get enough of it in his hand. His cock bobbed and waved eagerly in the air before dragging along in Hanzo’s precum. It stuck to him like glue, building with each lazy stroke up and down his chest from the joint of his legs to his chin. He licked it up with glee, desire thick in his veins. He kissed the spongy tip at the end of a stroke and threw his arm around it.

“Let me see, hanzo.”

The demon growled high above him and the pulse throbbing against Jesse’s body stuttered and rushed forward. “You are so lovely, covered in my scent, my seed.” Hanzo curled forward, his massive pearly eyes came closer. They shown slightly in the dim room and cast swirling patterns over Jesse.

“Glad you could save me, pumpkin,” Jesse winked and tipped his long lost hat. “Been meaning t’give you a ride again.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes but his laugh was lovely. A deep rumbling thunder storm that shook Jesse with each vibration and his toes curled in pleasure. It sounded deep in his ass and along his cock. He stroked it shamelessly as Hanzo watched through half lidded eyes.

“I will fill you any time, hunter.”

“One of these days, I will have to return the favor.” 

Hanzo flashed his teeth in a wider smile and Jesse was suddenly lifted up to his mouth. A wall of shiny white teeth filled up his view and he reached out to gently touch the heavy fangs. It was warm and slippery and Jesse trailed his fingers to the point. It was deadly and beautiful and adrenaline shot through him.

The bundle of electricity in his belly sparked and he couldn’t deny his flirting with danger. “These are mighty big teeth you have.”

Hanzo snorted and his lips compressed to try to keep in a laugh. He spoke slowly and each humid vowel and consonant stroked along Jesse’s flushed body. “All the better to eat you with.”

Jesse twisted in Hanzo’s hand, shifting onto his hands and knees. He lowered his head to the spongy flesh of Hanzo’s palm and reached back to stroke himself. He presented the sweet thick curves of his ass and thighs.

“You were pretty handy with that tongue of yours last time, darlin’.” He challenged, shivering with anticipation at the soft sound of Hanzo’s lips unsealing. A hot breath gusted along his ass and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The first touch was surprisingly gentle and his eyes popped open. Hanzo had never been tender before and he looked over his shoulder. The demon’s face was scrunched with focus, eyes closed and mouth stretched wide. His long purple and black tongue stretched out. The tip split into a fork and a single one landed on his asscheek.

It quested in a hot wet trail over his ass and down to his thigh. He shuddered with a needy sound. All the strength went out of his body at the tentative quest of one of the prongs of Hanzo’s tongue into the cleft of his ass. Drool ran down his ass and dripped from the tip of his cock.

It was thick and slick, almost like lube and Jesse remembered how it tingled inside him. The pleasant rush of sensation washed along his hips and back down as Hanzo lapped at him. He moaned helplessly as the broad expanse of the demon’s tongue pressed against his ass and then forced between his thighs.

“Fuck!” he gasped for breath as Hanzo worked the humid soft muscle up and down his stomach and chest. Licking off the half dried precum and working through his chest hair. “B-baby, you’re killing me,” he whimpered as Hanzo’s clever tongue tip twisted and spiraled around his leaking cock. 

It stripped his length in long greedy pulls, flexing and tugging at his cock till he was fighting back tears of pleasure. He grunted and tried to push back to get more. More friction, more heat, more of that tongue and teeth.

A ragged gasp broke out and he thrust his head into his arms as Hanzo’s lips pillowed against his ass and back. “D-Darlin’?” he gasped as Hanzo suckled on his ass. He writhed as Hanzo slurped lightly against him, licking up his cock and ass and those deadly teeth settled across his hips. Lightly pressing, the sharp bone teased the soft flesh of his asscheeks.

Jesse shuffled as he was urged forward and he pawed in the wet junction of Hanzo’s fingers. They parted and he gulped as the long way down was suddenly shown. It framed Hanzo’s fat cock beautifully. 

The demon’s hand stroked in time with the prodding of his tongue and Jesse nearly came just from the sight. “Han, please, get somethin’ inside me now.” He needed to be filled. He needed to be stretched and fucked and come undone with his demon.

“So impatient,” Hanzo broke away to murmur and Jesse shot him a glare. The perspective was strange and he wasn’t sure if Hanzo could even see. “I love it when you beg. Makes me wonder why I ever let you leave last time.”

“Cuz I had shit to do and you do too right now. Me.” Jesse reached back and dragged his cheek to the side. The stretch of his rim made him shudder, already loosened from the gentle seeking tongue prongs. 

“Bossy.”

Jesse opened his mouth to snap back but all the air was punched out of his lungs. He whined as Hanzo’s tongue tips swirled and twisted over his asshole. He breathed out and forced himself to relax as one began to press inside. So hot and wet, he took it greedily. He squirmed and widened his legs to take more.

Hanzo’s tongue curled up and in and Jesse shouted as it hit his prostate. He grabbed hard at his dick to keep from cumming as Hanzo’s other prong nudged his balls and wrapped around them to squeeze gently.

Jesse shuddered as each undulation of Hanzo’s tongue fucked him deeper. It stiffened and he cried out. It only made Hanzo chuckle without removing his tongue. Jesse reached back blindly to try to get more inside him.

The second prong rose to nudge at his stretched rim. It was tight, so tight he struggled to breath. Flooded with drool and ridged tight muscles, he couldn’t hold on. Hanzo forced him down flat against his palm, thrusting into him again and again with a beastial snarl ashis own hand flashed below.

Jesse whimpered and moaned and shuddered with a gasping scream as lightning bursted through him, shattering every sentient thought as he came in thick streams.

Boneless, he collapsed into Hanzo’s protective hand. Hanzo eased from within him and he had to turn on his side. HIs cock throbbed from overstimulation and he wanted to watch Hanzo’s face.

Sweat rolled down his brow and neck, the tendons leapt in his jaw and his eyes were wild. “C’mon, baby. You know what you wanna do.”

Hanzo snarled, his native tongue tangling on his fangs and Jesse smirked at the way he drove the demon crazy. His stomach swooped as he was lowered back to where he wanted to be most. 

Hanzo’s massive cock settled over him, leaking strings of cum and slick and shiny with it. Jesse laid back, closed his eyes and took load after thick load on his face and chest and dribbling over his hips.


End file.
